Holocron Cure
by Ink-Maverick
Summary: A plague has hit a small town on a remote planet and one young woman must look into the inner workings of the Sith to find the cure without losing herself to the Dark Side.
1. Chapter 1

HOLOCRON CURE

CHAPTER 1

Opening crawl:_ Disease flares. On the isolated planet of Biorphe, a town is under siege from a plague that's spread across its residents. Life is dwindling, death is looming. With no known cure in sight, hope is rapidly fading. Now, with breaking point almost within reach, a last chance appears..._

The snow fell in thick flakes, slowly falling, but settling quickly, only deepening the snow upon the ground. So deep and so thick in fact that a town called Dieldem was almost buried in the sea of white. It was small, but remained an advanced settlement. Tall, tower shaped houses stood in rows, while landspeeders were barely in view from the amount of snow piled on them to such an extent they hovered a few inches lower to the ground.

With it being such a harsh winter, it was only natural for Dieldem to be so quiet, but not to the point that only the whisper of the cool wind was the town's only sound. Not even a droid walked, crawled, or wheeled about the streets. Yet this changed by the arrival of a figure, cloaked in black robes marching into Dieldem, with the only sound of crunching snow accompanying her. She hurried for one of the smaller towers, where a small starship stood right by with a coating of white on top. She typed in the lock code and the door slid open with a _whoosh. _In she went, now standing in a small sitting room with little furniture to spare. She made her way to another room, only this one had a far more depressing sight.

An aged old woman slept, looking pale as ice and breathing as deep as the snow outside. The figure sat down on this woman's bed, only staring at the weakened sight that was now all too common in this town.

'She's been the same since you left.' a voice called from behind. The figure turned around and removed her hood. She was a very young woman with sharply cut hair and dazzling turquoise eyes. Her face was etched with sadness as she looked at the old man standing in the doorway with a cane. He had tufts of dark grey hair on his head and possessed a strong jaw with a big nose. The young woman quickly returned to stare at the pale figure that was her mother.

'The winter will finish her off, won't it?' she said, already knowing the answer. The man walked a few steps forward.

'We can only keep her so warm,' he said grimly. 'But I don't think it'll be the cold that'll do that Carletta.' Carletta swiftly looked at her father, but showed no sign of being surprised.

'There has to be some way this can end without ... death.' she said heavily.

'I'm sorry, but I doubt it can end any other way. For me though it's only begun.' Carletta bowed her head. She knew this would happen someday, but it still did little in preparing her for it.

'I have to do something.' said Carletta quietly. 'And not just for the two of you, but for everyone around us.' Her father smiled weakly.

'My dear, I know you want it to stop, but fighting against the will of nature is a battle no different to ramming a stone wall. You're only going to hurt yourself than do any good.' Carletta's fists were clenched. He was right, but she hated it.

'Please don't say things like that.' said Carletta, not even looking at him. 'I know it looks like hope's gone with the wind, but I can't stand idly by and let you all-' she struggled with the last word. 'Die.'

Standing up, she left for the sitting room and stared out the frosted window. Her father, Doldike approached her slowly, sighing heavily.

'You're right.' he said reluctantly. Carletta looked round at him. 'There is,' he began slowly. 'Something that just might hold the key to our survival.' Suddenly, Carletta's eyes widened with interest.

'What is it?' she asked, sounding almost hopeful.

'Please don't let your hopes heighten too much Carletta.' Doldike warned. 'For all I know, it's likely to be a tall tale conjured from who knows how many years ago. You should think the same.' Carletta only made a steeled face.

'I do father, very much so, but if this is a chance of saving you and everyone else, then I will take it.' said Carletta firmly, which prompted another sigh from Doldike.

'Many times ago,' he began. 'There was said to be a Sith Lord that studied this very disease. She apparently found a cure for it and to keep her studies safe, along with the cure, she recorded it all on a holocron.' Carletta was not alien to such a unique device, for they also were in possession of one.

'Where can I find it?' she asked so keenly.

'That's what I find the worst part to tell.' Doldike grimaced. 'You see, being one of the Sith Empire's leading scientific minds, she placed it in the Vault of Knowledge.' Eyes widening, Carletta felt dark thoughts swell inside her.

'That's in Kaas City.' she murmured, but after a moment, her brow furrowed and resolve strengthened. 'Then I will go there and take it. There are no ifs and buts this time father, I must find it, no matter the cost.'

'Don't speak of it so lightly Carletta,' said Doldike darkly. 'We are talking of something that is hidden in the Sith's very heart. It's likely inside one of the most guarded places in the entire Empire. How are _you_ going to walk in and come back with it alive?' Carletta thought for a moment, crossing her arms and staring at the floor.

'There is one way I know of, but you won't like it,' she began wearily. 'I'll join the Sith Academy on Korriban and train to become a Sith. Then, when I'm deep enough into their fold, I'll take the holocron.' Noticing her father's dark grimace, she continued. 'I'm not letting a chance like this go father, I can't.'

The snow continued to fall in the couple hours that Carletta prepared for the cruel journey ahead of her. She lugged the last supply crate inside the ship standing by the house. Doldike watched on from the doorstep, looking understandably nervous.

'I truly wish I could do this. I should at least help you.' he said as Carletta returned from the cargo hold.

'No father, you won't stand a chance in your condition,' said Carletta soothingly, 'besides, mother needs someone to care for her. I can do this myself.'

'Always confident in succeeding.' said Doldike, smiling sadly. 'As much as I lament saying this, you are right again. I don't think there's anything I haven't already taught you, yet I can't help thinking...' Doldike only looked down, words failing him. Carletta tried to look reassuring.

'I promise on the souls of our family that I will come back, along with the holocron.' she said firmly.

'I dearly hope so. Do even have a thought out plan?'

'Yes. I'll go to Nar Shadda and get the Sith to come to me, not the other way around. Nar Shadda is thriving with Imperial Intelligence contacts there. Then I will offer services as a bounty hunter, one that'll get the Sith to notice me if I get enough success. It's dangerous, but I'm aware of my talents father, I just don't blab about them.' Doldike sighed again, now with a face full of disgust.

'What really annoys me is not just the risk, but taking on the job of a bounty hunter.'

'I'm sorry, but I have no choice.' said Carletta apologetically.

'But even if you are accepted into the academy,' said Doldike sceptically, 'you'll be subjected to the full might of the Dark Side. Even you know how corruptive it is. You'll barely resist it.'

'Which is why I'm not going to.' said Carletta firmly, 'I'll accept it, just as we've tried to learn. It might be useful.' Doldike, of course, looked troubled, but then he smiled sadly.

'I can see there's no other option.' he sighed. 'So may the Force be with you my dear girl. Let it protect you from the corruption and darkness that will soon surround you.' Carletta gratefully nodded and walked back onto the snow towards the ship.

'Are you sure you want to do this now?' said Doldike as they stood beside the ship. 'Don't you want to prepare?'

'No,' said Carletta flatly. 'No more training. I'm ready for Nar Shadda and whatever the Sith will throw at me. And don't think I'm unaware of the scumbags that crawl about that moon. I've heard enough tales about them.' The two stared at each other in silence, when at last Doldike spoke again.

'Well, I suppose this is goodbye.'

'Not forever father.' reassured Carletta. 'I promise you, mother and everyone else will have the cure and I won't come back until I get it.' At last Doldike gave an encouraging smile, ushering them to embrace each other.

'Stay safe Carletta.' said Dodike warmly.

'I will,' said Carletta. 'I promise.' Finally, the two of them let go. Carletta went aboard the ship, while Doldike stood back. The landing ramp closed up, the engines whirred to life and with the creaking sound of moving metal filling the town, Carletta slowly took off.

Doldike watched on nervously as piles of snow fell from the ship's top. The craft simply lifted itself higher and higher, till it pitched up and with a burst from the boosters, it shot off for the skies.

Carletta peered from her window to see her world one last time. Biorphe was white with snow, its oceans a deep, freezing blue. This winter was now the most brutal Carletta had ever faced, even more brutal for the plague stricken people. Steeling herself with that thought, she set the navi-computer for the distant, crime ridden moon and with the simple pull of a lever, the ship burst into hyperspace.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

A moon coated in cityscape, Nar Shadda orbited the foul, soiled world of Nal Hutta: the Hutts home planet. Equally foul and soiled, this worldwide metropolis would, to most eyes, appear as a deep, dark hole for the galaxy's lowest beings, but to certain views, it was a sanctuary. And to Carletta, it was an opportunity.

She would land on the lower levels of the sprawling, filthy city and quickly head off deep into the underworld of crime, bounty and death. The nights would be long and time slowly tick by, yet nothing made Carletta's resolve faulter. As long as the Force and her lightsaber were at hand, she felt ready for the brutal future that lay ahead of her.

The Imperial transport hovered down to the nightly surface of the moon, landing deep below the spires and skyscrapers that were decorated in bright, flashing neon lights. The ship hunkered down onto an empty street with only the echoes of shouting, languages of all kinds and the occasional blaster shot. The craft's ramp lowered, where a black robed figure exited - accompanied by a small platoon of people dressed in heavy black armour. Their masked leader slowly moved to a dark alley way. The troops cautiously scanned the area high and low with their rifles. Suddenly, when they were halfway through the alley, they halted. A man could now be seen walking towards them from the other end. He had a grizzled face, wore a tatty trench coat and filthy boots. He moved with a weary stance, keeping his hand close to where his blaster might be.

'Darth Lasc I might presume?' he said once they were face to face. The masked Sith nodded.

'You said you had something "promising" to share?' said Lasc, almost doubtfully.

'Good thing they told me you had a habit in being sarcastic, otherwise I would've doubted you were him. Nothing personal, it's my job to not trust anyone.' said the man, who made a short bow. 'Agent Antel Gyb at your service. Follow me, she's close by.' Gyb took the lead, quickly moving out of the damp alley, while Lasc calmly strode by his side. The troops behind kept turning their heads every which way, particularly over their shoulders.

'So, how's the war effort been coping?' said Gyb as they marched down the gloomy street.

'Pathetic,' Lasc answered. 'We've been seeing more defeats than victories for weeks now. Every day a new traitor keeps popping up to try and take the throne. Consider yourself lucky you don't have to work so close with our so called "invincible" army.' Gyb gave a hollow laugh.

'I wouldn't call myself lucky when having to work in a place like this. Spice dealers, murders every minute, smuggling as far as the eye can see, this place is the worst paradise in the galaxy. But in times like these, you take what you can. We're here.' Gyb pointed to an old, tall building. Its lights were not at all as bright as others, there were a couple of washed out drunks lying by it and some of its windows were lit.

'This is the home of our possible recruit?' said Lasc, slowly turning to Gyb.

'Probably not.' said Gyb certainly. 'If my contacts are correct, this is the home of her latest target.'

Lasc made a faint 'tch'.

'I don't see the point in trying to deal with more bounty hunting scum. We've already dealt with enough.'

'Not with ones like her.' said Gyb. 'In the three weeks I've monitored her, she's taken down nearly forty bounties and I'm not talking about catching smugglers that forgot to pay some crimelord, I'm talking high end spice dealers, other bounty hunters and even crimelords themselves. Which reminds me to say that we should all be on guard and stick to my plan.' Lasc turned to his troops, who looked to him for permission. A simple nod was all they needed, which Lasc gave curtly.

Gyb then continued. 'We'll be taking the stairs right up to the 22nd floor - make sure your weapons are ready at all times. Lord Lasc and I will take point, so hold back until I give the signal.' All of them nodded together. Sith Troopers were exceedingly loyal and possibly more attentive, which made missions like these easy to command. 'All right, let's get this house visit done and remember to stay silent.' With the ushering of a hand, Gyb led them into the building. Even though they all wore masks and helmets, they could still notice the strange smell that even they dared not question. Creeping through the empty lobby, Lasc drew his lightsaber from his belt, but Gyb waved a hand and shook his head. Lasc lowered his weapon reluctantly and did not ignite it. The direct approach was more his preference than the sneakier ways of ambush.

They moved up the long flights of stairs, the troops always looking up and down for any threat. Any sound, no matter how normal it maybe, would have full attention from all of them. Time inched by, when Gyb finally stopped and pointed at the door with a large 22 on it. He gently opened it, with only a squeak coming from it. As Gyb drew his pistol, they crept into the corridor. Rows of doors went up right, or down left, which, at last, provoked a sound from one of them.

'Which room is it?' said Lasc in the most quiet voice he make. Gyb pointed to the left and headed for a door numbered 67. The others followed cautiously, prepared for whatever came their way. Putting an ear to the door, Gyb could hear muffled voices. He couldn't tell what they were saying, even for his trained ears, but one voice sounded calm and female, while the other's was male, loud and very panicked. Reaching into his pocket, Gyb pulled out a small device shaped like some small , black dish. Pressing a button at its centre, Gyb put the dish against the door and pressed his ear to it, hearing the two figures in complete clarity.

'-those scumballs should've paid my price!' said a man defensively, whom Gyb guessed to be Zabrak from the accent in his voice.

'I tried to offer you the easy way out,' said a young woman's voice with a surprising calmness. 'But if that's your attitude, then you only force my hand.' Suddenly, Gyb, along with the others, heard the unmistakable sound of a lightsaber igniting. Several blaster shots fired, but the following sounds made out that the saber had deflected them. Gyb stood back and readied his gun, expecting the door to come crashing open, when smashed glass sounded from within. Lasc and his troops looked to Gyb, who rolled his eyes.

'So much for the subtle approach.' he muttered irritably before kicking the door open with a particularly thunderous kick. At last, Lasc ignited his blade and followed Gyb in. The apartment was a large space, but a complete, grotty mess - no different to all the others on Nar Shadda and before them all was a man swinging out the broken window on an ascension gun and a hooded figure jumping out after him, her white bladed weapon shining out in the darkness. Gyb and the others went over to the window frame, watching closely at the falling figure, who only just caught hold of her prey's stray ankle. They swung straight for the building the gun's rope had clung to and hit one of its windows. It shattered against the chaser's boots, as the fleeing man reeled in his cable, while trying desperately to kick off his tenacious foe. Gyb raised his eyebrows at the scene - he was impressed, but he soon realised he wasn't here to see a show.

'Come on, we'll follow them.' he ordered, but none of them made for the stairs. They aimed their blasters toward the top of the neighbouring building. Gyb passed Lasc a spare gun, who handled it gingerly.

'Crude, old tools.' Lasc murmured.

'At least they're effective.' said Gyb, overhearing him as he fired his cable high into the night sky. Following his lead, the others shot as well, all of them reaching their targets. Together, they swung out of the window, bracing the strong currants of wind. Gyb enjoyed the rush, actually hoping it would last longer, but very soon their feet hit the metal between the building's windows, making a strong _clang_. Reeling in the thin, black rope, they climbed the structure with a burst of haste. Now, they'd lost sight of the two duelling figures. Reaching the top, Lasc was the first to hurriedly clamber over to the short wall, where he saw a pair of shadows dart through a doorway.

'Where are they?' said Gyb as he and the troopers joined him.

'They're heading downstairs!' Lasc replied as he shot off and ignited his crimson sword. There were many flights of steps, most of which were jumped over from top to bottom by the focused Sith Lord as Gyb kept up. Soon, they reached a corridor, which was echoing with the sounds of blaster bolts firing madly. The source was revealed to come from another corridor to their right, as they watched the hooded woman fly back out of it with her lightsaber being spun defensively like a buzzsaw. She didn't seem to notice Lasc, or any of the troops behind him.

Eager for a fight, Lasc made a move forward, but Gyb put a hand on his shoulder.

'Not yet,' he said quietly. 'Let's see how she handles it.' Lasc tutted under his breath, looking on with crossed arms as he saw the assailant make a quick move forward, heading back into the corridor. The blaster shots kept sounding, when the sudden noise of a slash halted all sound. Lasc couldn't stand holding back now, he headed for the corridor and saw the man lying on the floor, his pistol cut clean in half. His attacker looked over her shoulder, seeing the small audience she'd attracted.

'Did he owe you money, or did you want to collect on the bounty?' she said casually. 'Either way, it shows the Empire must really be getting desperate.' Lasc scowled from behind his mask, but Gyb remained nonchalant. Her appearance was already reminiscent of a Sith. She wore a black cloak with grey robes, sturdy boots and a ghostly mask.

'He's not what we want.' said Gyb. 'It's you we all share an interest in. Lasc, I'll leave it to you.' Beckoning to the Sith Lord, Lasc turned off his weapon and stepped forward, while ushering his troops to lower their guard.

'I am Darth Lasc, I work for a recruitment branch in the Sith Empire, along with my associate Agent Gyb here. As you'll probably be aware of, our effort in the new war is becoming poorer and flimsier by the minute. We're at a point where we need all the help we can muster.'

'Me included then?' the bounty hunter interrupted.

'It's what Gyb here hopes.' said Lasc coldly. 'And I'm almost in agreement. The Force is not only strong, but balanced with you. You lack fear and, as I can see here, ruthlessness.'

'How so?'

'He's still alive.' said Lasc simply. 'I'd be more impressed if you had cut him in half instead of his weapon.' The hunter made no reply.

'I think we should just cut to the chase,' said Gyb impatiently. 'Will you accept our invitation to join the Empire, train as a Sith Lord and aid in fighting the Republic?' The figure walked in a small circle, pondering the chance.

Moments passed, when she finally faced them again.

'All right,' she said. 'I'll come. Seems better than having to stick around this scum filled sphere.' Lasc chuckled wickedly, putting everyone ill at ease.

'Never take coming to our side so lightly. That's how most recruits die. On the first day even, so I'll lend you one bit of advice; be wary; always.'

'I will be.' the hunter said grimly. 'So, if we're done talking, shall we make our way out of here?'

'My thoughts exactly,' said Gyb. 'But what about your bounty over there?' He pointed at the crumpled heap at their feet.

'It doesn't matter anymore. Any real worth he had in being caught was lost as soon he threw himself out the window. I'm done here.'

And so all of them made their way out. The troopers had now stopped scanning their surroundings and kept a constant vigil on their party's newest member, while Lasc exuded a feeling of easiness now that he knew this new recruit had some limitations in bringing about death.

'One last question,' said Gyb. 'You gotta name?'

'Carletta.' she answered and spoke not a word more when they reached the rotten, foul streets.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The Sith ship flew down upon the red, dusty home of the Sith - Korriban. Although the Empire's capital resided on Dromund Kaas, it was this dry planet that was the true home of the Sith. Once there was nothing there apart from the Republic patrol ships that guarded it and the occasional archaeology trip, but now a grand academy stood proudly amongst the rocks and deserts. Built into the walls of stone, its shape was almost like that of a pyramid and was considered by even the most cynical of Lords to be a handsome sight during sunrise, or sunset. Carletta thought so too as she peered out of the ship's cockpit window, Darth Lasc at her side.

They flew low over the enormous turret guns that protected the temple. With a swift halt, the ship gently landed in the vast courtyard that lay in front of the mighty temple. Lasc led Carletta down the boarding ramp and off towards the entrance's many stairs. Taking in the surroundings, Carletta felt a dark, cruel presence that practically emanated from the academy itself. A feeling so strong, she felt its shuddering power before they even breached Korriban's atmosphere. It wasn't just through feeling that the Dark Side could be sensed. Out in the courtyard Carletta saw students lifting rocks as their instructors shot lightning straight into them, others duelled brutally, while some merely discussed with each other, staring at the grand statues of the great Lords before their time.

'Take a good long look.' said Lasc. 'All you see is what you'll be doing soon. Unless you die beforehand.' He let out a small, low, but very wicked chuckle which even Carletta couldn't help but be unnerved by as she observed a duel suddenly end on her left, with a student cutting his opponent cleanly in half. The walk was long, but the climb up the steps was possibly longer. Once atop at the temple's entrance, Carletta felt her knees tired and desired a chance to sit, but she was wise enough not show her ache. A weakness as small as this was good enough reason to a Sith in killing them. She looked ahead when Lasc came to a halt, motioning her to do the same. A robed woman came striding imperiously towards them, bearing a cruel and merciless energy. The woman soon stopped in front of them. She looked a dangerous character. Though wrinkled and silver haired, her eyes still burned a fire whole and great. Her skin was a pale red, leading Carletta to assume she had some Sith Pureblood ancestry.

'This is Darth Peligrous, Headmistress of the academy.' Lasc announced, gesturing a hand to her. Carletta met her penetrating gaze and bowed.

'I'm honoured to have your acquaintance.' she said. Peligrous only looked at her with judging eyes.

'I'm sure you are.' she said wearing an almost curious expression before regarding Lasc. 'Thank you for finding me a promising new student Lasc. That'll be all.' With a small bow, Lasc whisked himself away, marking a final glance at Carletta.

'You're name would be Carletta?' said Peligrous suddenly.

'Yes my Lord.' said Carletta, composing herself for the unexpected ahead. Peligrous eyed her suspiciously.

'So, are you prepared to accept our ways of the Force? To go push your inner boundaries?'

'It's why I came my Lord.' said Carletta solemnly. She'd convinced herself to learn any grisly methods, but convincing the Headmistress was something entirely different.

'Very good.' said Peligrous, sounding half convinced. 'I see potential in you Carletta. Whether or not this potential can be unlocked is to be discovered, but I'm confident you will prove to be an interesting student nonetheless.'

'I can't assure I'll live up to your standards, but I can promise you that I'll try my very best in at least staying alive.' They both held each other's gaze for only a moment when Peligrous chuckled malevolently.

'Just the sort of mind set I look for.' she said with a hunger in her eyes as she lay a withered hand on Carleta's shoulder. 'Come, let's see what your limits are and how far we can push them.' A slow nod was Carletta's only answer as Peligrous guided her into the temple to which she steeled herself and ejected all fear. Here she would have to think only cold and cynical, a hard challenge, but she knew that the ends would justify the means.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

A large Imperial cruiser gently descended upon the academy, black and formidable. Landing outside the courtyard, one lone, hooded man exited the craft and swiftly made his way to the temple's entrance. He was tall, clad in red and black robes and wore a ghostly mask with markings engraved on its left side. As he reached the temple's entrance, Peligrous stood awaiting him.

'Matturn, you've finally come.' she greeted. 'I trust your standards are still especially high?' she added almost sneeringly.

'As long as I know there are still weaklings within our ranks, yes Peligrous, they are always high.' said Matturn in a sharp, commanding voice. 'Just so to make things as clear as Illum's ice, I only wish to see how experienced these "promising recruits" are.'

'Of course,' said Peligrous, making a small bow. 'But I can assure you, our most recent group have very noticeable potential, particularly one Intelligence found on Nar Shadda.'

Matturn made a derisive laugh.

'That so?' he said mockingly. 'Well if they are indeed up to my standards then you may, at last, have something positive to put to your reputation Peligrous.' Scowling slightly, Peligrous stood aside and motioned him forward.

'Follow me. I shall lead you to the training chambers.' she said sharply.

Matturn followed Peligrous into the temple, going through several corridors, all of which were decorated in Imperial banners and old Sith artefacts. For a while, there was an eerie calm. Few people passed them and the ones that did went by without a word to say, merely nodding, or bowing at their high authority. When in close range to the training chambers however, Matturn began to hear screams of pain all around him. He could feel the fear now, the hatred, a lust for vengeance that echoed throughout like the ring of a bell.

'Pathetic weakness.' Matturn muttered after hearing a particularly shrill shriek. Eventually, they made it to one final corridor with a pair of ancient doors engraved with Sith markings. Peligrous strode up to them and pulled them open with some force. She ushered Matturn inside and closed the doors after him. Matturn entered a dark, yet massive chamber. In front of him was a bannister that he leaned against to see below. Several small arenas, organised in a grid were brightly lit before him. Their floors were coated in Korriban's red dust and all of them were hosts to intense fighting.

'Well, what do you think?' said Peligrous eagerly. 'Impressive is what I would say.'

'Impressive is a word you say one too many times Peligrous.' said Matturn coldly. He continued to watch the action below intently until he sighed unimpressed.

'This is just as I expected. Most infantile. Some, I admit, have a rough idea as to how to wield a lightsaber, but it's not enough for me. I want promise, not shreds of potential. Sorry for wasting yours and my time Peligrous, but I thi-' Matturn cut himself off, noticing something in the corner of his eye. On the far end was an arena home to brutal display. Peligrous looked at him curiously, till she quickly smiled slyly.

'Has someone made you speechless Matturn? If so, then that maybe a first.'

'Almost.' said Matturn curtly. 'I want to get a closer look of that duel to the far left.' At last, Peligrous smiled trumphantly.

'Of course.' Leading Matturn to a small platform, Peligrous pressed a button, causing the platform to gently hover toward the chosen duel. Battle cries and yells of pain echoed across the immense room, but Matturn gave no care to them, not when he got an up close view of his promising choice. The two opponents could not be more opposite. One was a human man of a strong, tall build, who certainly used it to his advantage when fighting, using forceful strokes. The other was far smaller, but nimbler in build and attire, wearing simple black robes that hooded her masked face. She effortlessly blocked, parried and dodged her opponent's every move against her. That, alone with her white bladed sabre caught even Matturn's judgemental eye.

'Power with elegance.' he whispered before turning to Peligrous. 'Who is she?'

'Carletta. She's the one Intelligence discovered on Nar Shadda working as a mercenary. Lasc escorted her here a couple months ago.'

'A couple months? My, my, she certainly learns at a pace I like.' said Matturn with pronounced interest.

'Don't be too impressed. She was already of high skill when she arrived here. Self taught according to her, but I never believe anything that comes from a student that has a reputation such as hers. No other student has been able to beat her. Some of teachers don't even want to face her in training sessions after she forced one of them to find a new pair of limbs when he tried to discipline her.'

'So I take it you fear her?' said Matturn.

'Of course not.' said Peligrous indignantly. 'She maybe powerful, but she is far from becoming a Sith Lord.' The two Lords looked on at the fight. Carletta had now gone on the offensive, slashing with sweeping strokes and circling her opponent. It was a skilled plan of attack, but it dawned on the opponent too quickly however, as he thrusted his lightsaber forward, causing Carletta to dart back. With swift thinking, she sharply waved at the dust, blowing a thick plume into her opponent. Staggering back, he shut his eyes tight, calming himself for any possible onslaught. As the dust settled back down to the ground, he opened his eyes, feeling no strike or attack, when an invisible block of stone threw him off his feet and slammed him into the wall. Peligrous rolled her eyes at the crumpled and unconscious heap. Standing on the other end of the arena was Carletta, who still had her hand outstretched in front of her. Lightsaber still blazing, she went over to survey her defeated rival.

'Finish him Carletta.' said Peligrous coldly. Carletta stared up at her minute audience, making a quick glance at Matturn. Then she looked down at her opponent, considering him for only a moment when she stood defiantly before Peligrous and clipped her sabre to her belt.

'I will not slay someone who is only deserving of shame, not death.' Peligrous narrowed her eyes, scowling.

'Then you fail to fully grasp the Sith's concept of weakness. We will go over it again later.' she snapped. Carletta's only answer came to be a small bow, half respectful and half sarcastic, Matturn reckoned. She then strode off for the exit nearby.

'Nevertheless, a compelling use of swordplay.' said Matturn swiftly. Carletta peered over her shoulder and nodded gratefully in reply before walking away.

'This is my greatest problem with her,' said Peligrous with some hint of frustration right as a pair of temple guards carried the fallen student away. 'Whenever she defeats an opponent, she spares them. I've tried my best methods in making her accept our way of killing the weak, but they've had no effect on her.'

'When you say "best methods", do you mean simply electrocuting her, or some other crude exercise of torture?' said Matturn sharply. 'Because that will never work on a mind like hers. It's not hard for me to understand what sort of person she is: challenging. Yes, a very promising choice, but I must be sure...' Matturn crossed his arms in thought.

'Send her through the most arduous trials you can provide. I will make my decision at the end of the week.' Peligrous looked almost taken aback. Matturn didn't enjoy letting her feel smug in finding him a student, but at least he could take the consolation in surprising her.

'I can't be certain she'll even pass the first one, but there is perhaps a strong chance she could get through them with some of her sanity, so long as she keeps a readied mind.' said Peligrous.

'She will be ready if my suspicions of her are correct. And I do not expect her to succeed either, more so than you, but it is not how Carletta passes any of them, it is how she fails them that I'll be eager to see.' A soft metal _thud _came and the platform had returned to its dock. 'Thank you Peligrous for the tour. For once it pays off.' said Matturn snidely as he swept away before he could catch any glimpse of a victorious look from Peligrous.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Carletta sat in her small, bare room, thinking of what punishment she might get this time for not even cutting off a single limp from her opponent. Despite her time spent at the Academy, she couldn't bring herself into slaughtering others without so much as a single sign of remorse.

Maybe it was best that she should though. The teachers here understood she had talent, but as long as she refused to kill anyone, Carletta would never move forward along the chain of command. The only good news was that her skills were sufficient enough to, at least, survive. Something Carletta couldn't say the same for the many other students she had watched become one with the Force in the most violent and gruesome of methods. _Tomorrow, _she thought. _Tomorrow, I'll have to do it. For everyone back home. _As she contemplated this, a voice rang in her ears.

'Mind if I have a word?' Steering her head over her shoulder, Carletta saw an impressive figure standing before her doorway, wearing long Sith robes and a mask so eerie she felt a chill. She was glad she still wore her own mask, otherwise he would see how startled she looked.

'Considering how things work around here, I don't think I'm in any position to question a Sith Lord's wishes.' she said with a dignified tone. The man let out a soft chuckle. Carletta willed herself to not be set on edge by it.

'A sharp eye and very appreciative fealty.'

'Thank you my Lord, but both of those qualities aren't impressive. You just learn them to survive.' Carletta said simply.

'Yes – yes, you are quite right. Nevertheless, you have ideally blunt wisdom.' The Sith Lord slowly crept forwards, surveying her carefully. 'Yes, I think you maybe the right one.' he said with malevolent satisfaction.

'Pardon?' Carletta responded, sounding more nervous than she wanted to.

'I'm searching for a student of my own Carletta. The trouble is that I have certain … standards that I want to find in a person that looks viable to instruct.' Though he couldn't see it, Carletta cast him a questioning look. Surely he didn't mean..?

'You want to choose me?' said Carletta with shocked excitement.

'Let's not get hasty.' the Sith said shortly. 'You may have impressed me with that duel, but there's more than just brutal, yet clever swordplay in learning the ways of the Sith.'

'Then what else is it that you want from me?' Carletta asked.

'Knowledge Carletta,' the Sith said hungrily, leaning close to her. 'And a mind with enough wit to go with it. Out of all the brutes and pathetic worms that crawl among you in this academy, you gave me a feeling I haven't felt in years: potential. However, I must be assured.

'You will go through several trials over the coming week. Are you willing?'

'That's another trick question Lord Matturn.' said Carletta. 'How can a student as low as me turn down the wishes of a Sith Lord like you?' Matturn stood straight again.

'Perfect.' he said pleasantly. 'Remember, I will be watching closely. Feel proud Carletta, for I do not simply throw any student into these challenges to simply prove any feeling to be true.'

'Yes, my Lord.' said Carletta obediently, bowing her head. Robes swishing, Matturn made his way out before halting outside the doorway.

'A final question.' said Matturn, not even turning his head. 'How did you know my name?'

'It's written in ancient Sith on your mask.' said Carletta matter-of-factly.

'A sharp eye indeed.'

When Matturn's footsteps became very distant, Carletta gave a deep breath. Half triumphant in feeling towards the prospect of finally getting somewhere and half fearful of what kind of painful exercises these trials would be.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Carletta spent the rest of the day calming herself, readying her mind for whatever lay ahead the following week. The trials were bound to be some of most brutal forms of punishment she'd ever experience in her entire life. She wasn't sure if she wanted tomorrow to come slowly, or come as fast as it could so that she could get it over with. The only thing she was sure about though, was that she would not concede to anything she had to face, no matter what pain or price it would bring.

In the end, night fell swiftly and morning quickly dawned upon the temple. The high rock walls cast shadows that loomed over the grounds as the warm sun rose from behind the temple. Carletta woke early and headed to the grounds, steeling her nerves. She didn't have to wait long before Matturn and Peligrous were seen approaching her.

'My Lords.' she said, bowing low.

'I hope you're prepared for this Carletta.' said Matturn curtly. 'My pride, as well as your life are on the line.'

'I promise I will not fail.' said Carletta, bowing again.

'Shall we begin?' said Peligrous with the merest hint of a devilish smile. Both of them nodded and followed Peligrous into the courtyard, making their way to a line up of Fury-class interceptors.

'Where are we going, off world?' Carletta asked.

'No.' Matturn answered shortly. 'We're simply heading to a very sacred place that has picked out the strong from the weak for millennia.' Carletta quickly gathered what he meant. A test of strength was to come first.

With the wave of her hand, the interceptor's landing door opened at Peligrous' command. Once inside, Carletta sat behind the two Sith in the cockpit and soon they were slowly lifting up into the red sky. They flew low, so low Carletta could see the rocky desert dart across the windshield. There was nothing, except dust and stone, but Carletta was smart enough to know that there were things far more sinister lurking out there.

The minutes slipped away faster than usual when the ship slowed and began the landing sequence. Carletta guessed they were over fifty miles away from the temple.

When they walked outside, Carletta found herself standing on top of a great dune, overlooking a vast, sun soaked sea of dust, rock and other dunes. Matturn and Peligrous led her away from the ship and started to descend the steep dune. Reaching the bottom that was shadowed from the low sun, Carletta saw a pair of stone pillars, each with a pair of chains at both ends and partially buried bones scattered about it.

'This Carletta,' Peligrous began. 'Is one of our most sacred and ancient of tests: the Path of Strength. You are to be chained from wrists to ankles and will attempt to release yourself and make your way on foot back to the temple as fast as you can. Anything more than three days will be considered a weak effort. Understood?'

'Yes.' said Carletta solemnly.

'Then stand between the pillars.' There was only a second of hesitance, but Carletta slowly walked to the pillars and turned round to face them. Peligrous didn't move toward her at all, motioning her hand to the chains that lifted up and clicked around Carletta's wrists and ankles. Now her arms were suspended above her head. The chains weren't long and restricted her movement which warranted a deep, calming breath.

'We'll see you soon hopefully … for your sake.' Peligrous half sneered as she strode back to the ship. Matturn stood a little longer.

'I expect a good result Carletta. Remember; three days - don't be late.' One last stare and the Sith Lord marched away. Seconds later, Carletta saw the the ship take off, dust flying. Instantly, Carletta pulled and tugged hard at the chains, but it was only for a few moments. She knew she'd need the Force for assistance in this challenge, so she shut her eyes and breathed with a deepness that matched the sound of the breeze being blown. The vision of the chains snapping from the pillars filled her mind. Carletta focused harder, screwing up her face all in the pursuit of only seeing that one moment.

Minutes (or what felt to be) passed when she finally exited the half trance. She stared up at the pillars and saw her restraints still linked with them, but the ends looked pulled somewhat and gave her a satisfactory amount of hope.

The hours passed away gently, just like the soft wind that blew the dust across the dunes and the cruel sun whose warmth grew unbearably as it rose into the sky. At this point, Carletta had now repeated her attempts in breaking the chains, but they always felt more difficult with each try. She could almost now hear the echoing screams that once belonged to weaker, less fortunate students. The Dark Side practically coated this empty, desolate place. Somehow, it weakened Carletta's strength. Maybe it was the growing sound of those hopeless cries, or the ferocious heat of the day, but Carletta struggled more and more with her attempts.

The afternoon came to a close, the heat began to withdraw as well as the sun and the wind died down, yet Carletta was still chained, still tired from the day's hot sun and now a lot weaker than she was this morning. The chains were now so close to breaking point, but she couldn't muster the strength or the focus needed to do so. Exhausted and indisposed, her head fell limply and her heavy eyelids closed shut. Just a little bit of sleep to reclaim some strength …

A screech nearby startled Carletta to awake. She scanned the dark landscape, lit by Korriban's many moons. The night brought a chill to the air, yet it didn't seem to stop the creatures screeches sound ever closer to her. The sounds became clearer which allowed her to identify the sounds as almost bark like. She didn't have to question what it was for long as the fearsome beast prowled into her line of sight, causing her eyes to widen in horror. It was a tuk'ata, otherwise known as a Sith hound. Bred by the Sith to be guards, these huge beasts were nothing short of relentless, merciless beings. It stood on four strong legs, bore a long snout adorned with three rows of teeth and a crown of horns. The behemoth's red eyes shone brightly as it gazed at Carletta, its jaw hanging open with a so obvious lust for food. Carletta only let herself freeze with terror for a moment before she tried with renewed might in pulling the chains off. Tuk'ata were intelligent creatures Carletta knew, so even the most dim witted hound could easily ascertain that she was an easy meal. The tuk'ata slowly approached her with an air of confidence Carletta could sense. It was now a few feet away, urging her to yank at the chains, yet they resolutely clung to the pillars.

'Come on!' Carletta bellowed, breathing so fast she barely got enough air. There was a moment she lost all hope, that death was unavoidable, but something rose from inside. Her rage at being so helpless bubbled like boiling water and her complete fear of the tuk'ata filled her mind. No balance to be felt now, only total darkness. Right when the tuk'ata made the motion to pounce, she cried out in frustration, anger and terror. All four chains snapped off the mighty pillars as though they were only leaves being plucked off a tree, causing the tuk'ata to wearily hold back. It screeched its bark in Carletta's face, but she did not flinch, nor move. A new, more brutal instinct had risen from within that convinced her it was better to fight rather then flee. Making the first move, the tuk'ata leapt at her, jaws wide open. Carletta swung a chain still cuffed to her wrist right into the hound's side. It fell with a yelp, but quickly got to its feet again, screeching threateningly. Carletta threw out her hand and the hound suddenly flew backwards, yet it remained intent upon her. Summoning a steeled nerve, she lunged forward, swinging a chain straight down onto the creature's head. The hit had to be hard Carletta reckoned, since the tuk'ata made a strange yelp and crouched low before it crept away.

Carletta half sighed in relief, but it was cut unbelievably short when four other individuals jumped out from behind the dune. Her arms fell limply at the hopelessly grim sight, allowing the tuk'ata pack the window of opportunity. They all pounced at their small prey, teeth bared and clawed paws flying towards her. The first one slammed Carletta to the ground, knocking the air out of her. The others' jaws made straight for her limbs, but she was quick to roll backwards and come to her feet again. The tuk'ata went for her again, but she simply jumped high into the night sky and when she fell to the ground, Carletta swung a chain right down upon one of their backs. It cried out in pain and fell. One down, four to go.

They crept carefully now, aware that Carletta was just as much a threat as she was prey. She swung the chains at the beasts, keeping them at a safe distance, but they remained undeterred. Food had to be scarce for them to be this determined Carletta thought. She tried to back away, but the tuk'ata were smart enough to circle her, keeping their fiery eyes set on her without a single blink, snarling hungrily with drool dripping from their jaws.

Constantly looking over her shoulder for any surprise, Carletta continued to thrash her chains around until she felt something slam into her back, throwing her forward. One of the hounds had become impatient and taken a chance. It now had Carletta pinned to the ground. Its pack slowly approached as it opened its jaws close to its prey's neck. Carletta took only fast, shallow breaths as terror clenched hold of her mind which thought desperately for how to escape. Closing her eyes, she moved one of her chains around the tuk'ata's neck. In a split second from killing Carletta, the hound jerked its head about, making strangled cries. It clawed at its neck, but slipped and struck its paw right down Carletta's back. She screamed in agony at the deep wounds, but somehow mustered enough strength to stand up while the tuk'ata suffocated. The three other hounds now looked fearful, creeping back, and Carletta felt a strange joy about it. Wincing still from the pain in her back, she wound the chain tighter around what she assumed to be the leader of the pack. Its cries sounded more choked, it could no longer stand, squirming in the sand till it moved no more. The only sounds now were the soft breeze and Carletta's fast, shaky breaths.

For a while the tuk'ata stared at their fallen member, then set their gaze at Carletta. This time however there was no hunger in their eyes, it was something Carletta could only guess at. Was it curiosity, respect, sadness? Whatever it was, it made the pack no longer in the mood to hunt as they let out soft howls, turned around and prowled away. Carletta wasted no time in catching her breath and started to climb up the dune. The pain in her back still gnawed at her and the soft dust made for constant slips, but determination won in the end when she reached to the top.

To get back she let the Force guide her and the memory of home strengthen her will to move forward. Ascending and descending dunes, she set her trail for the rocky horizon. Beyond that was the temple. The night was filled with distant cries and howls from Sith hounds that were so frequent Carletta no longer feared the sounds, not even when they lay nearby. The sights of cliffs and huge boulders closing in gave her small flecks of weary hope. The temple was still tens of miles away (she didn't even think she'd travelled a quarter of the way there) but Carletta knew it was lurking somewhere behind the tall backdrop of red stone. Only problems were navigating steep cliffs and possibly facing more of Korriban's night hunters. And somehow, Carletta had an odd feeling, a wanting in facing such challenges to prove herself, despite the deep wounds in her back and the dry thirst that was starting to sink in. It was the Dark Side's influence and she knew it, and now, she was starting to like it.

* * *

><p>Matturn sat in the sleeping quarters of his ship, locked in deep meditation. Although Peligrous had offered him a bed in the temple, he was smart enough, and paranoid enough to know how many ambitious students would jump at the chance of cornering a high ranking Sith Lord. There was a time where he'd relish the opportunity in picking off the weak and stupid, but right now he had a possible student to focus on.<p>

A little over two days had passed since leaving Carletta chained in the desert and in all that time Matturn had been trying to feel her through the Force, wanting to know what she felt. It was vague though. He knew she was still alive, but anything else was difficult to tell. Matturn opened his eyes when a beeping sounded from his holo-projector. Pressing the response button, the blue figure of a Sith Guard flickered on.

'Lord Matturn, the student's returned. She's outside the courtyard.'

'Very good.' said Matturn, turning the projector off and sweeping away from his ship. The sun stood high and bright upon the grounds, bringing a near unbearable wave of heat. Matturn stood looking out to the horizon which shimmered, but that didn't stop him from spotting a lone figure that ever so slowly approached the temple. Crossing his arms, Matturn firmly stayed where he was, waiting impatiently until Carletta was mere feet from him. Her robes were tattered, torn and blood stained. There were scratch marks running along her mask and she was now accompanied by a foul stench. The chains were still linked to her and dragged along the sand. She staggered wearily to him when she finally collapsed to her hands and knees, panting desperately for breath.

'Two days and nineteen hours. Reasonably quick, but still lacking.' said Matturn coolly.

'_Lacking?' _Carletta panted indignantly, now looking up to his masked face. 'I faced three different packs of tuk'ata in one night. I spent over a day without any food or water. I've been bitten, nearly quartered, gored and impaled and you say I am lacking!?' Carletta found it painful to speak even a single word, but with hatred erupting so violently, she refused to be silent.

'You actually think facing some simple hounds and walking through a desert are accomplishments?' said Matturn with a dangerous curiosity resonating. Without warning, Carletta felt a boot kick her straight in the chin. She fell on her back, dazed and more sore than ever. 'I'll tell you what accomplishment is.' Matturn spat, leaning closer to her. 'Slaughtering a hundred Jedi, laying waste to entire Republic systems, taking the initiative and assuming a Dark Councillor's place by force. Ruling the galaxy without fear, pain or the slightest sign of mercy to one's foes. That is what accomplishment is Carletta, not some test of endurance, but taking authority and letting no challenger take that authority from you. If you still don't understand it, then I should finish the hound's job.' Carletta replied with only a whisper.

'Then teach me how to get it … to take authority.' Matturn considered her and stood up again.

'Maybe, but for now you still have a few more trials to complete.' Turning on his heel, Matturn swept away. 'Get yourself mended and then report to Peligrous.' Slowly picking herself up, Carletta kept her eyes on the Sith Lord, hatred swelling. For now though she would have to take the punishment, for the sake of her home.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

There was never a moment of rest for Carletta over the next four days. After quickly patching up her wounds, she reported back to Peligrous as Matturn instructed and was immediately led to her second trial. Unlike the last one, this would take place in the temple, but that didn't stop it from being just as torturous. She was taken to a large chamber with about ten huge stone pillars placed in a circle. The idea of the task seemed easy enough: keep the pillars floating for as long as Peligrous saw acceptable. Carletta knew it wouldn't be easy in keeping them aloft, but that wasn't the catch she was expecting.

'Of course you will come across certain … intrusions that may hinder your focus.' said Peligrous slyly. 'Remember, your performance will be rated on how many pillars are left in the air, how long you can last out and how you will survive.' Peligrous made her way back to the doors. 'Begin.' _Slam_. They were shut.

There was only one beam of light in the middle which Carletta walked to and made deep breaths before motioning her hands to life some invisible weights. At first, a couple merely shook, but slowly, Carletta's mind cleared. The pillars lifted up very gently. All too easy she thought and it couldn't have been more correct. Loud tapping noises echoed throughout the chamber. Darting her eyes from left to right, she tried to make out what made them, but the darkness was too blinding. The tapping did not cease and began to sound closer and closer until several crimson lights came into view. When the lights stepped closer they revealed themselves as war droids.

They were tall, four legged machines with slim, hunched over, squared torsos. Their arms were long that ended with a double barrelled blaster cannon and their wedge shaped heads bore a crimson light for a single eye. As they crept liked spiders, their mechanical whirring could be heard.

Raising their blasters, Carletta sprang into the air, avoiding the explosive fire that impacted on the walls. When she landed, the pillars were still afloat, but they seemed to be edging down slightly. The droids crept further, urging Carletta to plan something.

With much effort, she hoisted the pillars higher, let them go and flung the war droids backwards into the dark. The crashing of metal piling onto each other sang across the chamber right when the pillars were about to hit the ground, but were caught in time by Carletta.

It wasn't enough time however, as a couple smashed onto the floor and fell over, leaving them in wrecked pieces. She gritted her teeth, feeling all her strength being quickly sapped and prayed she'd dealt with her attackers. It was foolish to think so. War droids were built hardily, so a pile up was not enough in keeping them at bay.

Though lightly damaged, they returned to thwarting Carletta, whose mind was desperately trying to clutch at an idea. Suddenly the answer came, both simple and clear. Although it made her wince with focus, Carletta started to spin the pillars around her. Faster and faster they sped and before the war droids could simply blast their way through the blockade, Carletta moved them outwards as well. The pillars now span at a blurry pace which was enough to whack the droids heads clean off or merely sweep them off the floor. When the last one had finally crashed into the wall, the pillars slowed to a halt and returned to their calm, unmoving state.

It looked to be over. The time that had passed was not much, but felt arduous enough for Carletta to think for one single moment that the task was over. She couldn't have been more wrong.

Somewhere in the chamber, a door opening was heard, then silence. Carletta squinted into the darkness, scanning all around her for whatever would attempt to hinder her. The paranoia was unbearable. All she desired right now was to know what was coming for her now. She didn't have to wait long. In a flash as sudden as blinking an eye, something slithered through the small layer of red dust and leapt straight for Carletta's face. Falling flat on her back, she cried out in shock at the sight of a large mouth filled with fang like teeth trying to gnaw its way through her mask. The sounds of its grotesque screams made Carletta's ears ache, but her mind was still dominated by the intent of keeping the pillars aloft.

Clutching at the animal (which felt long, thin and scaly) Carletta tugged with a resolute strength and yanked the creature off. Then, without so much as examining it, she threw it far and returned to the pillars that came so close to hitting the ground. More screams sounded. Eventually Carletta finally saw what made them. Long and snake like, they were coated in scaly plates and had wide heads. They bore no eyes, instead possessing a pair of large nostrils that loudly inhaled air. Some reared up and bared their teeth – a cavern of fangs with only the smallest of tongues. All of them began to coil, alerting Carletta to another attack, but what could she do? The answer was both obvious and the worst choice she could imagine: defend herself against the creatures, or hold the pillars and endure their wrath.

The creatures chose for her as they leapt from the ground bearing their teeth. A couple landed on both her arms while another clung to her shoulder. Carletta cried out as she felt the stinging pain of hundreds of little daggers pierce her skin. How she yearned to rip them off and cut off their demonic heads, but the pillars would probably fall. Never had she felt this frustrated with pain. All she wanted was to kill these little slimerags and finish this trial. The air now seemed to crackle with her anger and when she felt another creature suddenly bite into her still healing wounds on her back, Carletta yelled out in fury.

The brightness was swift and blinding, accompanied by the loud crackle of electricity and just as quickly as it came it was gone. Carletta no longer felt the creatures biting into her, they now lay on the ground as smoking husks. The sight felt strangely satisfying, but the pain still remained. Carletta looked around and to her delight the pillars remained above ground. Unfortunately the pain now riddled away any strength left.

Falling to her knees, Carletta and the pillars crashed to the floor. The crashing filled the chamber and filled it with a mist of dust. Exhausted, breathing heavily, Carletta felt more drained than she thought possible. As much as it pained her to stand up, she felt desperate in showing as little weakness as she could muster when hearing footsteps. Stepping into the light Peligrous faced her looking indifferent.

'I can't say you performed perfectly.' she said coldly. 'Any less and I don't think Matturn or I wouldn't bother with you any more, but considering how you began to embrace the Dark Side, you pass. Just.' Peligrous turned on her heel and traipsed back to the doorway. 'You may now rest for the day. The third trial will begin tomorrow morning. Carletta blinked, still amazed at her survival and barely taking in any of Peligrous' words. She fell to her knees again in relief, not leaving for a good few minutes till she felt able to even stand again.


End file.
